


First Day

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hassle to get Claudia ready for School</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

Stiles Stilinski-Hale watched as his husband dressed their five year old daughter Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale for her first day of school.  Her dark curls bounced over her shoulders as she giggled and fought Derek every step of the way.

“Claudia. Stop it sweetie or you’re not going to get dressed and you won’t get to see all your friends.” Stiles smirked admiring the low growl that was coming from his husband. His alpha’s eyes almost certainly shining from their natural color to their alpha red.

“But it’s funny. His eyes are doing funny things and I like the color.” She responded swatting at Derek’s head.

“Claudia...Hunny bear please stop moving.” Derek gasped out. “For daddy.”

Stiles continued to smile. Her eyes reached his and Stiles nodded for her to still. She did as told and stopped moving so she could get dressed with her backpack being the last thing that had to be put on.

“See. That wasn’t so bad.” Derek smiled as he stood up. “Are you ready now?”

The little girl nodded and ran past them until they heard the door open.

“Papa, Father, Claudia’s trying to get into the driver’s seat again.” They heard Kyle call. Instantly Stiles and Derek headed for their daughter.


End file.
